Clara
by BeautifulMasterpiece
Summary: Clara is a normal teenager with the exception of being able to freeze time and the annoying nuisance she has to deal with on a daily basis, namely the dead. What does she do when a stranger comes to her house claiming to be her father? What does she do when her father turns out to be a Vampire? Little does Clara know this is just the beginning of her new strange life. . .
1. Unusual

**Chapter One**

**Unusual **

Clara sat at the edge of cliff breathing in calmly listening to the waves crash against the rocks at the bottom. The sky was a beautiful pale blue and there was not a cloud in the sky the sun shone down upon the ocean reflecting a golden yellow tint on the waves.

Clara closed her eyes and breathed in the salty breeze breathing out her lips curved into a small smile her eyes fluttered open, slowly she stood up carefully balancing herself so she wouldn't fall over the edge into the vicious waves she looked over the edge then stood straight again. Clara flicked her wrist and every sound she could hear silenced, no more crashing of the waves, or the whistle of the wind she couldn't even hear the pelican's annoying caw.

She looked over the cliff and the foamy blue waves were frozen in motion.

She flicked her wrist again and the world came alive once again she chuckled quietly and put her hands on her hips. Thunder boomed in the distance looking up, Clara could see dark grey clouds forming, they were storm clouds, how Clara loved storms.

Turning away from the cliff she walked off to return to her house, Clara lived in the woods or more easily explained by kids her age; lived in the middle of nowhere. She heard another clap of thunder but this time it was closer Clara guessed it would be less than five minutes before the storm hit the area, she had to hurry home if she didn't want to get soaked she didn`t need her mother to rant about her catching a could and whatever else she says. Clara never really paid attention.

Clara ran through the trees slowly so she didn't hit a tree or trip over a tree root, she was ten minutes away from her house when she felt the raindrop land on the tip of her nose she stopped she wrinkled her nose and wiped her face, drying her nose. Clara began racing through the forest, Clara grew tired and her breathing quickened as she forced herself to keep her pace.

She stopped as she seen her house; a big two story house, once a wood house that her parent's painted a white-ish blue colour which was now chipping from age.

She walked inside and was greeted by the wonderful smell of chocolate-chip cookies, she heard her mom humming a tune as she baked inside the kitchen her two brothers were playing in the sun room which was to Clara's right.

Tony, her brother ran out of the room his ash-blonde hair falling in is bright baby blue eyes as he took each stride following him was, Cody, his twin he looked exactly like Tony except for the eye colour. Cody sprinted after his brother, he was struggling to keep us with Tony who was already speeding up the stairs, Clara laughed as she watched her winded brothers.

Clara took of her brown jacket and hung it on the white coat rack, she kicked of her black hi-tops and walked into the kitchen. Her mother ran over to her ``Oh Clara were have you been! Were you out in the rain, you know I've told you that you could catch a cold if you stay out there two long.`` Her mother scolded than playfully poked her nose. Clara nodded, her mother handed her a orange plate with three chocolate-chip cookies on it then her mother gave her a glass of milk ``thank you.`` Clara said politely ``Be careful there still hot! ``Clara's mother warned, shaking her index finger back and fourth.

Clara sat down at the kitchen table taking small bites out of her cookie then she'd dip it in the cold milk. Her mother was acting very strange today, in fact her mother seemed rather antsy always moving around, always avoiding Clara's gaze ``Mom? What's wrong?`` Clara asked as she watched her mother pace along the living room floor.

``Look dear, you are going to be hearing some strange news today and that I won't be seeing you for a very long time and I just want you to know that whatever happens, that I will always love you no matter what.`` Her mother said, she looked like she wanted to cry`` Mom, I don't understand.`` Clara said. Her mother cupped Clara's chin in the palm of her hand she planted a kiss on Clara's forehead ``You will soon. ``Her mother sighed a tear rolling down her cheek as she walked away.

A knock at the door interrupted Clara's thought's it was strange for them to have guests, other than their father or their grandparents. It couldn't be them because they weren't coming for another month Clara's mother got the door ``Marion.`` A male voice greeted with a voice like velvet and chiming musical bells.

``I'm here for Clara.``

Clara stopped breathing, she wondered why some stranger would want her well, she means she could only freeze time but that's no big deal, right? She could hear her mother's silent foot-fall against oak styled laminate flooring she could hear the stranger's feet gracefully walk against the floor. Every step they took made Clara's heart beat faster and her breath quicken her mother strode into the kitchen with a scowl.

The stranger followed in no emotion on his face he seemed calm though there was a dense feel of anxiety in the air. ``I think it doesn't seem fair, that after all of these years you'd just waltz right into her- our life and take her back! I mean for god's sake your her _father_ and you never took responsibility for her you just left her in my care and left like she is nothing, Carlisle! ``Marion exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest.

Clara choked on her cookie and looked at the man ``What the hell?!`` Clara shouted they both looked at her ``He's _my_ father?`` Clara asked. ``Yes, Clara. ``Marion sighed her gaze softened when she looked at Clara but as she turned back to Carlisle it turned into a scowl and if looks could kill he'd be dead.

Clara was at a loss for words her breath caught in her throat ``Mother fu-`` ``That's enough swearing for you, young lady.`` Marion argued Clara bit her tongue and tried to hold back all the curses and un-lady-like things she wanted to say to her real father who left her in the hands of strangers! Fury and hatred boiled inside of her she shot out of the chair and stomped of to her room,

She slammed her door shut as hard as she could turning away from her door she ran her fingers through her flaming red hair she growled, frustrated than kicked her soccer ball at her closet door. A soft knock at her door caused Clara to whirl around ``Go away.`` She hissed throwing anything she could at her door whoever was at her door left leaving her alone to think clearly and calm down. After calming down she walked downstairs the stranger named Carlisle was still here. He sat in the living room Cody sat at the opposite end of the room watching cartoons giving curious glances every so often to Carlisle who was talking to Marion.

They both stopped talking a looked at Clara, her mother was the first to speak ``Clara, pack your bags, you're going to live with your father for a month.`` She spoke softly, Clara froze her heart pounded ``No.`` she said meekly they didn't say a word ``No.`` she said a little more firmly.

``I'm not going to live with some deadbeat father who decided one day to come into my life with not even so much as a warning or a letter! ``She snapped furiously, glaring at Carlisle ``Clara ple-`` Carlisle began to say but Clara interrupted ``No I'm staying with my mom in my home with MY real family which was fine until you came along you son of bit-``.

``CLARA! Do as you're told and pack your damn bags!`` Marion said crossly Clara flinched at her mother's harsh tone fighting back her tears she ran up the stairs into her room. She grabbed her white suitcase and threw it on her bed pulling out her clothes she shoved into her bag. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed silently after she packed her clothes she put her dell laptop and charger in it, her white iPhone and two books she's been reading that were her favourite.

Clara grabbed her stuffed bunny she called Duffy it was white with various stains it was missing a eye and she had it longer than she can remember so guessed her father gave it to her. She could not go anywhere without it; she laid Duffy down beside her suitcase and closed it, pulling it off her bed a sweet vanilla and green apple filled her nose, Clara turned around to face Lillie a twelve year old girl who died around this area.

Her blonde hair was tied in two flat braids that fell down her sides she had blue eyes that usually sparkled with glee but were filled with sadness Clara sighed ``I'm going to miss you Lillie.`` Lillie nodded she didn't have enough energy to talk but she raised her right arm towards Clara.

Clara did the same their palms were close enough to touch, so close Clara could feel the static buzzing around Lillie ``Bye.`` Clara whispered a single tear rolled down her cheek when Lillie disappeared. Grabbing her suitcase and daffy she walked downstairs avoiding Carlisle's beaming gaze and Marion's sad one. ``Time to meet you real family. ``Carlisle said opening the front door Clara hesitated but went grudging she stopped at a black Mercedes where Carlisle popped open the trunk and put her suitcase in.

``I see you still have Duffy.`` Carlisle said, trying to make a conversation but Clara ignored him and looked out the window at the dead people who were in the forest Clara snuggled Duffy against her chest as she fell asleep.

Clara shook her head `no`, hoping to be left alone but that was too much to ask because Carlisle kept talking ``You know you are very special, Clara. You are the only one like you.`` Carlisle said ``Look at how much you've grown look how tall you are getting. ``He laughed ``Whatev.`` Clara muttered and closed her eyes and succumbed to a world of dreams.

Carlisle woke her up five hours later they were still in the car ``Are you hungry?`` He asked

Clara woke up gasping though she doesn't really know why, she couldn't remember her dream Carlisle had stop the car in a parking lot ``I really think you should eat something.`` Carlisle said Clara shook her head. Carlisle pointed to a McDonald's Clara stared _McDonald's! _Clara thought gleefully she shrugged her shoulders and got out of the car.

She ordered a Egg McMuffin a large fry and a large coke cola Carlisle sat across from her reading the paper. Clara looked around as she chewed on her straw there were two dead spirits here they were a boy and a girl, the girl skipped around the room and the boy stayed by their table trying to get Carlisle's attention because he knew for some reason Clara seen him.

Carlisle looked at Clara and seen her faraway gaze ``Are you okay?`` He asked Clara nodded and looked at the table ``Are you done?`` Carlisle asked Clara nodded again.

They've been driving for a half an hour when Clara asked ``Where are we going?`` ``Forks`` He answered ``A restaurant?`` She asked Carlisle smiled ``No. A town.`` He answered Clara grew confused ``What?`` he shook his head ``Never mind, Clara.`` He said.

* * *

Carlisle pulled down a long drive way to a three story house with lots of windows Clara gaped at the house- no mansion that stood before the car. ``wow.`` She breathed, she seen Carlisle smile from the corner of her eye, Carlisle got out of the car and pulling out her suitcase Clara got out of the car, shocked that her father was rich. ``Coming?`` He asked she nodded and followed him inside the french doors a woman with carmel-ish red-brown hair came up to her and hugged her Clara stiffened ``Who are you?``

The woman looked at her ``I'm your mother.`` She said ``Well really your step mother`` ``Sure.`` Clara said slowly so close to rolling her eyes ``And we're very different and so are you.`` Carlisle said solemnly, Clara laughed ``What are we? Werewolves?`` Clara said sarcastically. They both cracked a smile at her comment ``No.`` The woman/her mom said ``What?`` Clara asked ``We are vampires.`` Carlisle said slowly afraid of what Clara might say ``Yay I can turn into a bat.`` Clara said dryly.

``You're not going to run away screaming?`` Esme asked ``Hell no.`` Clara laughed ``I'm just gonna walk away and think you. are. CRAZY!`` Clara exclaimed. ``How the fuck is this real? ``Clara asked acidly moving slowly towards the door ``Well, all our time periods are different. We aren't all from the same time I'm the oldest. I'm from the sixth-teenth century Esme is from the early nineteenth century.`` Carlisle explained.

Clara stopped moving, suddenly interested ``You were alive around the Salem Witch Trials?`` Clara asked excitedly ``Yes. But I wasn't in Massachusetts I was in London.`` Carlisle said ``Why?`` ``Because they interest me.`` She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

``My father was a clergyman. He believed that anyone different should be punished. He believed that witches were women who talked to the devil and planned against god so he pointed to anyone who acted out of the ordinary and claimed they were a witch. He made young men go on hunts to kill vampires many of them never came back.`` Carlisle said a hint of sadness in his voice.

``Did you ever rebel?`` Clara asked getting more and more interested ``Yes.`` Carlisle replied looking out the window ``Why?`` Clara asked eagerly.

Carlisle sighed, looking back at Clara ``I rebelled when I was 22. My father had just accused the youngest. 5. Apparently a group of men found her in the woods talking to something they couldn't see my father instantly accused her of being a witch and everyone believed him except for me. I begged my father to let her go, but he didn't listen. . . As usual, once he sees a demon in someone he must get everyone against them so he can burn them, I knew it was painful just by watching it, listening to their screaming.``

``I knew she would be burned and I couldn't let that happen so I got my father to hang her because that was the best I could get and he listened. The next day she was hung one the big oak tree in the center of the town it still stands today with her grave at the bottom of the tree.`` He explained ``What was her name?`` Esme asked nearly as sad as Carlisle.

``Fallon Smith. She was the cutest kid in town she was an orphan and when I was trying to get my cousin to take her in, she would've but then my father accused Fallon. She had long sun kissed blonde hair ivory coloured skin green eyes her lips were always ruby red no matter what. Ah. Fallon.`` Carlisle said with a sigh. The way he ended his sentence sounded like he was calling her and she appeared but no one paid attention but Clara.

Clara took in a deep breath ``I have something to tell you. ``She whispered ``Yes, what is it, Clara?`` Esme asked moving towards her.

``. . . I see dead people.`` Clara whispered, Esme and Carlisle didn`t freak out or call her crazy, which she most likely is. ``Clara. . .`` Carlisle began but paused. ``You can see me?`` Fallon asked pulling at Clara`s sleeve ``Yes I can.`` She replies ``Who is she talking to?`` Esme asks Carlisle ``I don`t know.`` He answers and looks around. ``Help me. . . `` Fallon whimpers pulling on Clara`s sleeve harder ``Not now.`` Clara says.

``Please. Please. Please. PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!`` Fallon cries as she crumbles on the floor, and disappears. Clara`s ears were still ringing seconds after Fallon disappeared ``Who are you talking to?`` Carlisle questioned ``Fallon more or less, I think she`s lost control of her actions, someone`s controlling her.`` Clara explains. They looked at her, their mouths hanging open ``Yeah, I`m gonna get a lot of this, this summer.`` Clara sighs.

* * *

**Clara's P.O.V**

``Oh, about that Alice and Rosalie designed your room I hope you like it.`` Esme says ``It's down the hall, here let me show you.``. I followed her down the hall, I was shocked when I see my room it was absolutely amazing, the peach walls with tan trim was awesome I had a walk in closet, filled with a lot of clothes I would be ignoring for the summer.

The bed is effing huge! There are a lot of fluffy pillows on it! Sadly there are a lot of dead people, probably from those old documents in the corner of my new room ``I'll remove those in the morning, Clara.`` Esme says ``I hope you settle in well, I'll leave you alone now.``. With that she left and I settled in, perfectly.

I woke up to someone stroking my hair, since I was still half asleep I thought it was my father or Esme, at first I turned to face either one of them instead I was greeted by a complete stranger a teenager, he was dressed in shadows all I could make out was his startling bright emerald green eyes. I try and scream but he puts his hand over my mouth, it was warm and numbing.

And strangely comforting I instantly calmed down he removed his hand ``Who are you?`` I breathe ``I don't know.`` He rasped ``What do you want.`` I ask, getting scared, this ghost was different he could make contact with me, and I knew I could contact him.

Ghosts could touch me, I can't touch them but I could with him, I just had a gut feeling.

``Peace, happiness.`` He replies, his voice still raspy but getting better. ``How did you get here?`` He reaches his hand out, and takes a strand of hair out of my face ``How did _you_ get here?`` He repeats ``I mean no one ever visits this place, that are human besides, Isabella.`` He explains.

I don't really know who Isabella is or who he was, but I bet they both are harmless. ``How old are you?`` ``sixteen.`` He replies and I think he brushes his hair, I can't really tell.

``I have to go.`` He whispers and vanishes. I toss and turn for a couple of hours. I never got any sleep after he left maybe I'd close my eyes for ten minutes, if I was lucky but the dead`s voices got to loud for my liking. It was early dawn when Esme came in ``Hi.`` I said she jumps slightly ``You scared me, I was just gonna move these boxes of documents.``.

``Can I look through them?`` I ask ``Of course Clara.`` Esme replied I get off my bed and head for a box.

As I rifled through box after boring box looking for the teen but nothing came close, and believe I was ready to tear my hair out one strand at a time. That when I came across an obituary I mentally squeal with delight, that's when I start to question if I'm really sane or not. I read it over and become disappointed to learn it's not the boy I'm looking for.

I read it over just to be respectful I'm shocked to read this ``Esme you had a son?`` She nods, her eyes become glossy, ``He died a couple days after he was born.`` She dry-sobs ``I'm so sorry, if it helps that means he crossed over.`` I say.

She looks up and at me, I can tell she's confused ``Anyone under the age of one is free to cross over, they've lived without sin, at least that's what I learned through out the years.`` I explained.

Esme was making me chocolate-chip pancakes, bacon, and eggs for breakfast, I listened to some CD`s on the stereo in my room I was listening to Picture Me Broken, Wide Awake, Fallon came back, for some strange reason bruised and bloody I gasped, ``He's hurting, help me, Carlisle needs to know.`` Fallon chokes on blood as she spoke then she dissolves like powder in a glass of water. I need to help her she's in big trouble. . .

``What's wrong?`` Esme asks, coming into the room, a spatula in her right hand. I knew she wanted her son here but I think it's a little selfish, who would wish for their infant son to be stuck in this cruel fucking world, it's just sick!

``It's just selfish, why do you want your infant son stuck here. Just to be crossed over by me, believe me when I say I worked three months to cross over a two year old who was JUST learning to talk!`` I scream, she looked a little hurt, but that was what I was going for.

``Hey Esme. Oh my god! Clara is that you!`` A pixie like girl exclaimed and hugged me, oh shit skin contact, here comes the past life flashback! Yippee!

**_A younger version of this girl, was in the corner of a dark room in front of a big window she was holding a bundle of something in her tiny arms. It took me a second to realize that it was a baby, probably one or two years old at that. Something moved in the room causing her to scream. _**

**_The shadow attacked her smashing her head against the window, she fell to the floor, the baby still protected in her arms. The shadow grabbed the baby and broke through the window time passes before the young girl wakes, she begins panicking and curls up into a ball on the ground. . ._**

Clara are you alright you look like you've seen a _ghost_!`` The girl exclaims, oh the irony if only she knew. ``Sorry, just a past, human contact, sorry, sorry didn't mean to intrude on your past.`` I rambled on ``You seen my PAST?!`` The girl screams I nod slowly ``OH. MY. GOD!`` She yells, bursting my eardrums.

``What happens?!`` She screams, a teenager, walks into the room, he seems to be following the girl ``Alice, be careful, she's sensitive to your loud screaming. ``She seen my past, though Jazzy!`` Alice yelled he looks at me, ``I can see yours too.`` I say a little snappily ``Oh yeah? Prove it.`` He says ``Gimme your hand.`` I snap he holds out his hand, like he was shaking a stranger's hand I grab it and get sucked in. . .

**_Before I even see Jasper I see a little three or four year old girl staggering on her feet, her eyes wide with fear. I can see she is trembling then I see Jasper and a woman with long dark brown hair and pale, but is clearly Mexican. ``Maria, why is she here, you could put her in danger, I don't want to hurt her.`` Jasper said, giving a slight glance at the little girl._**

**_``Jasper, I longer care for her, kill her.`` Maria says with no emotion ``NO!`` Jaspers growls, making the little girl jump. Maria eyes narrow ``What did you just say to me?`` ``NO.`` He repeats himself. _**

**_She slaps Jasper his eyes become pitch black ``She's just a little girl, She's not just one of those newborns that you can dispose at your liking!`` Jaspers snaps. Maria snorts and heads for the young girl. I want to scream `run` but I wouldn't be heard. . ._**

I snap out of it and breathe in deeply, I wonder if these two girls have something in common. ``Well?`` Jasper asks ``Maria seems like a bitch.`` I reply he stares at me and I couldn't help but laugh. ``So what happens in my past?!`` Alice asks, her voice shrill ``Don't you know?`` I ask back she shakes her head.

``Well, you were running from something,`` I begin, ``So, I wasn't in an insane asylum?`` ``Yes, you were possibly running from another patient or a doctor.`` I lied, Jasper stared at me, okay? ``And?`` She inquires ``Nothing else, just you running.`` I lied again, Jasper gave me a cold stare. ``Alice, why don't you and Esme go shopping.`` Jasper suggests Alice squeals and looks at Esme ``Okay.`` Esme says, shrugging her shoulders.

After they leave Jasper looks at me ``Why'd you lie?`` Jasper asks me ``I didn't lie!`` I lied his eyebrow arches ``Okay fine, I lied!`` I snap ``Why?`` He asked ``Because, it doesn't matter!`` I snapped at him.

``It does matter.`` A small voice came from behind him ``What?`` I said Jasper looks confused ``I don't want to be dead.`` The voice came again ``No one wants to be dead.`` I reply ``Who are you talking to?`` Jasper asks, ah, so confused. ``But I didn't deserve to die!`` ``Fallon, is that you?`` I asked the voice. ``No.`` ``Who are you?`` I asked ``I don't know.`` The voice replied, great another one!

Then it hits me, it must be the little girl Jasper refused to kill, wow, the way I just thought that made him sound like a killer. He probably is. ``What is the name of the little girl from your past?`` ``What does it matter.`` He snaps, getting annoyed ``Just answer the question!`` I yell ``Fine, she wanted to be called Mary, why?``.

``Mary, that's your name isn't it?`` I ask the voice ``No, it's my mother's name my real name is Cynthia.`` She says, ``Cynthia?`` I repeat out loud ``What about Alice's sister, now.`` Jasper said, now I'm really starting to hate Maria.

``I'm not Alice's sister, her parents said that I was her sister and I died at birth, but I'm Alice's daughter.`` Cynthia says I gasp, ``WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!`` Jasper yells ``Jasper,`` I say sweetly `` Can you go kill Maria?`` ``No, why?`` ``Well this is hard to explain.`` I sigh and take a breath.

``MariakidnappedAlice`sdaughterandthanshepossiblyk illedherandnowherghostishere andyeah!`` I say in one breath ``. . . What?`` Jasper asked ``Never mind.`` I sighed, giving up.

I think I scared, Jasper. He hasn`t spoken to me since that afternoon and in five minutes, it`ll be yesterday, Alice came back, and thankfully didn`t ask me to read more of her past.

Fallon appeared out of nowhere ``I need you to listen, I don`t have much time.`` She whispers I nod. ``Okay, I need you and that boy from last night to find the letter that my mom wrote for Carlisle. And if you do that I`ll tell you both who he is okay. Deal?`` She asks ``Deal`` I say, she smiles, it was a pretty smile but it only lasted for a second, than she screams and her backs arches in a painful way than she disappears.

``Was Fallon just here?`` Carlisle asks, I jump a foot in the air he chuckles ``Yes she was.`` I reply ``But not for long.`` I add grimly ``Why?`` He asks concern, present in his voice ``He, whoever he is, got her.`` I answered.

``Clara isn't it a little late for you to be up?`` Carlisle asks ``No!`` I say ``Well, I was just coming into say goodbye, I`ll see you in the morning.`` ``Okay, see ya in the morning, goodnight.`` I say, he leaves and I turn off my lights, Carlisle was right, I was tired. And I`m pretty sure if I don`t go to sleep now, than I won`t get any sleep at all cause, the creepy dude from last night will be back soon.

* * *

**(A\N: Okay so I have to rewrite some of the chapter to this story because it was deleted off of my old computer so is the first chapter! - BeautifulMasterpiece)**


	2. Deals and Death

**(****A/N: I was reading my favourite book Anna Dressed in Blood and I was thinking of putting it in the ff, where Clara goes around killing ghosts, like Bloody Mary, ghosts that kill people, ****so I'm gonna try that idea and see how it turns out.)**

* * *

**Chapter ****Two**

**Deals and Death**

**Clara's P.O.V**

I couldn't get to sleep, I tossed and turned, and the sheets felt like they were trying to suffocate me. So I lay on top of the covers of the bed looking up at the ceiling.

I look at the stereo, it's 3:OO in the morning, I groan and turn on my side to face the opposite wall. "Hey, you're awake." I heard the boy say I sit up instantly "Yea, you're here!" I exclaim. "I heard you and Fallon made a deal yesterday." He said slyly "You want in" I ask, grinning "Hell yeah!" He answers "Do you know where they keep the letters?"

"Yes."

"Can you show me?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

I go to the door and open only to find out it was the closet, the boy laughs "Sorry, ha, this room's so big, I swear I could get lost in it." I laugh, he laughs in agreement "The letters are in the attic." He says "Lovely" I grumble and head for the door, that actually leads to the hallway. I open the door and shocked to see Jasper standing there.

"Who are you talking too?" Jasper asks "The voices inside my head." I reply innocently. He gives me and weird look and takes a step back I narrow my eyes "They said to kill you." I said his eyes widen "I'm just kidding." I giggle. He mumbles something and still looks warily at me.

"So you want to go to the attic?" Jasper asked "Yeah, can you show me where it is?" "Can you tell me what happens in Alice's past?". Damn, "No." I said "Well then, no I can't show you where the attic is." Jasper said, smirking.

"Jazzy, just show her the attic, she'll tell _us _when she's ready. . . Never mind I'll show you the attic." Alice exclaims.

"So this is the attic." I say smoothly "Lot of dead people here." Alice and Jasper look at me "What, it's true." I say they say things along the lines of `We didn't say nothing` or `What ever you say, Clara.".

I look around, there's the girl from jasper's past standing there looking at Alice, her neck bruised and a hanging on the side her left temple bleeding I knelt down "Hi Cynthia, why are you in the attic?" I asked she looked at me, "Mummy!" She yells and runs towards Alice "AWWWWWE" I coo "My sister is here?" Alice asked I nod "She so cute!".

"How can I help you cross over?" I asked "Kill Maria, she needs to die." Cynthia answers "Why would a three year old want someone dead?"

"She's three?" Alice asked, shocked "I'm four, mummy why don't remember how old, I am?" "Sweetie, do you even know this lady, the one you want dead?" "No, all I know is that it will help me." "I see, Cynthia, the reason that the lady isn't already dead is because Jasper refuses to help me kill her." I say sweetly.

Jasper, realizes what I'm aiming at "I'm going to kill her now." He says "Tell them both, that I'm Alice's daughter." Cynthia pleads, her violet eyes wide, "Oh, by the way, Alice Cynthia is really you're daughter, your parents lied to the doctors." I said they both look at me "Oh that bitch is gonna pay" Jasper growls "Sweetie, knowing that they know the truth do you see the light?" I asked Cynthia, she shook her head.

I sigh. Jasper leaves. me and that kid, and Alice look for the letters but we don't find them.

It was early the next morning everyone had left to go out on a hike, and I was waiting for Carlisle, and listening to my iPhone it was playing Haunted by Taylor Swift, god I love this song it's so me!

Mainly because of the title.

_"__You and I walk a fragile line. I have known it all this time. But I never thought I'd live to see it break. It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet. And I can't trust anything now. And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake.__"_I sang along but stopped when I heard the front door open, trust me, at this moment, you would never believe how much I was hoping it was a spirit!

It wasn't. "Were you singing?" Carlisle asked "NO!" I exclaimed jumping up and waving my arms in surrender. "Sure." Carlisle said "I didn't." I deny "Remember, Clara I'm a vampire I have really good hearing I heard you." Carlisle tells me, my heart pounds, and I think I'm about to faint, the last time I sang in front of anyone one was when I was in the city. At this weird daycare centre.

I threw up on Mary Beth, the star of the play, she; if she even remembers me, probably still hates me. She made that pretty clear when she put glue in my hair, with cotton balls.

"Well, I'm going out to hunt." Carlisle said "You mean a hike, right." I ask he looks at me "Yeah, sure." Carlisle answers. He leaves and I continue to sing though another song is playing.

_"__Nobody told ya this was gonna fold ya. We go marching in like toy soldiers. To have and hold ya over. Sold ya. They're marching in like toy soldiers. Somehow don't you dare fail. Fail me now ever after. Face the music when it's dire__"_I sang, I thought I got rid of Marianas Trench songs, I shrug my shoulders and skip to the next song, Dear Maria Count me In.

"_I got your picture, I'm coming with, Dear Maria count me in, There`s a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen.__"_I got bored with the song and skipped a few more until I came to one of my favourite songs, Remembering Sunday, and now I wait for Juliet Simms part. Add a fan girl fangirling and giggling uncontrollably.

"_I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible and terrified to speak, but you'd expect that from me, I'm mixed up I'll be blunt, now the rain is just washing you outta my hair and outta my mind keeping an eye on the world from so many thousands of feet off the ground I'm over you now, I'm at my home in the clouds that are towering over your head!__"_I sang, though it was through giggling, of Cynthia, you'd think I'd have a heart attack if someone heard me sing, but no she's ghost, first of all, second, she's four, thirdly, I like Juliet Simms part too much to pas it up.

"Hey Clara!" Alice squealed my head snapped towards her voice "Did I scare you?" She laughs I nodded "Do you want to go shopping?" Alice asked I shake my head "We can stop at the music store." "I don't have any money." I reply "We're family, I'll pay." She said "Fine." I huff.

* * *

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"Okay, Clara, I'm gonna go get these outfits, I'll be right back." Alice told Clara, who rolled her eyes. Alice went off to the cash register, quickly Clara ran off dodging the people around her as she made her way to the closest exit.

She kept running even after she got out the mall. She stopped running when she seen Alice standing at her car. "Fuck! How did you get out before me?" Clara exclaimed "Because, I can see the future, and know you're in big trouble, I didn't get that awesome leather purse that was on sale for 300 dollars!" Alice yells.

"Nice parenting skills." Clara mutters "I mean, what were you thinking you could of got hurt!" ``There ya go.`` Clara says sarcastically.

``Come on we're going home, Carlisle will be angry, you trying to runaway, what were you thinking!`` Alice mutters to herself Clara rolls her eyes and gets in the car. It was a long silent ride home. When Alice pulled into the driveway Clara seen a familiar van parked in front of them.

``C'mon let's go see who's here.`` She says, with a sly smile.

``Mom!`` Clara exclaimed as she seen Marion ``Hi sweetie.`` ``What are you doing here?`` ``Me and Carlisle talked and we think it`s about time we explained why you are here.`` . . .

**Clara`s P.O.V**

``What do you mean?`` I ask ``Well, I think you should know your father and I`s relationship.`` Mom answers I breathe in quickly, this as gotta be good.

``Go on.`` I muttered, running my hand through my hair, ``I was in Italy when I met your father, and I was interested in meeting vegetarian vampire, I only knew of the red eyes. Like the Volturi, He told me about Reneesme, and how her mother nearly died, birthing her. And I told him how I could handle that.``.

``And?`` I asked ``Well it turns out I could, they didn`t question it much further. Esme and Carlisle were dying for a child, so. . . It was months later that you were born, but the Volturi made them give you back to me, Then one day Carlisle comes back, when you were out. He asked if you could come live him. I agreed so here we are, any questions?`` My mother explains.

I`m speechless, I don`t speak for several minutes, ``Clara? Are you okay?`` Alice asks ``WHY WOULD THEY JUST GIVE ME UP LIKE THAT AREN`T I THEIR FUCKING FAMILY TOO?!`` I scream mom flinches ``Sweetie, I told you they were forced to.`` ``So what! If I was them I`d find away to see my daughter!``

I rushed to my room and refused to come out my mom left, she said she would see me soon. She said that through the door. And eventually I fell asleep, I dream, of my last day at my real house. . .

**Third Person`s P.O.V**

_She walked inside and was greeted by the wonderful smell of chocolate-chip cookies, she heard her mom humming a tune as she baked inside the kitchen her two brothers were playing in the sun room which was to Clara's right. _

_Tony, her brother ran out of the room his ash-blonde hair falling in is bright baby blue eyes as he took each stride following him was, Cody, his twin he looked exactly like Tony except for the eye colour. Cody sprinted after his brother, he was struggling to keep us with Tony who was already speeding up the stairs, Clara laughed as she watched her winded brothers._

_Clara took of her brown jacket and hung it on the white coat rack, she kicked of her black hi-tops and walked into the kitchen. Her mother ran over to her ``Oh Clara were have you been! Were you out in the rain, you know I've told you that you could catch a cold if you stay out there two long.`` Her mother scolded than playfully poked her nose. Clara nodded, her mother handed her a orange plate with three chocolate-chip cookies on it then her mother gave her a glass of milk ``thank you.`` Clara said politely ``Be careful there still hot! ``Clara's mother warned, shaking her index finger back and fourth. _

_Clara sat down at the kitchen table taking small bites out of her cookie then she'd dip it in the cold milk. Her mother was acting very strange today, infact her mother seemed rather antsy always moving around, always avoiding Clara's gaze ``Mom? What's wrong?`` Clara asked as she watched her mother pace along the living room floor._

_``Look dear, you are going to be hearing some strange news today and that I won't be seeing you for a very long time and I just want you to know that whatever happens, that I will always love you no matter what.`` Her mother said, she looked like she wanted to cry`` Mom, I don't understand.`` Clara said. Her mother cupped Clara's chin in the palm of her hand she planted a kiss on Clara's forehead ``You will soon. ``Her mother sighed a tear rolling down her cheek as she walked away._

_A knock at the door interrupted Clara's thought's it was strange for them to have guests, other than their father or their grandparents. It couldn't be them because they weren't coming for another month Clara's mother got the door ``Marion.`` A male voice greeted with a voice like velvet and chiming musical bells._

_``I'm here for Clara.``_

Clara woke up gasping, her room was freezing cold, something wasn`t right, she scanned the room, there she found it in the farthest corner of her room. A dark shadow of a man, as far as Clara could he was facing the wall, she really hoped he wouldn`t turn around.

Her heart nearly stopped when her bedroom door, opened. ``Damn it Jasper you liar she`s awake.`` A man spoke. The guy in the corner spun around and advanced on Clara who screamed, than he tried to strangle her she screamed again.

"Go Away!" She sputtered, just barely dodging the guy. She fell off her bed in the attempt to get away, but the god damn ghost was still going after her. She felt more energy enter the room, it was a good energy, nothing she had to worry about it for the moment; she just hoped it would save her ass. "EMMETT!" A young woman shouted furiously barging into the room. "What did you do?!" She demanded, the was smacking sound and the guy, who she guessed was Emmett groaned "Oooooow!".

Clara noticed the guy was gone. She sighed with relief, she didn't like that guy at all. "What is going on here?", it was, Esme this time "I- I'm fine, it was just a dead guy." Clara said lamely, got up and brushed off her clothes as if nothing happened. Though on the inside, Clara was sure she was having a heart attack. "A dead what?!" The woman and, Emmett exclaimed "Yeah. . . Ha, about that. I see dead people. Oh, and I forgot to tell you, I kill them too." She explains "WHAT?!" All of them scream.

Clara laughs loudly "Yeah, I kill ghosts. Not all of them, just the ones who murder people because of how suddenly or horrifically they died.". "Is this normal?" Emmett asked uncertainly. Clara huffed "Yeah, I guess if you're me. But you're not; so if I hear that questioned asked again, I swear. To. God, I am going to scream." "Well I was just asking, just curious." Emmett replied quietly "Well, curiosity did kill the cat. . . Seriously it did. And stupidity was the partner in crime." Clara said dryly, none of them could tell if she was joking or not. Clara sighed, and felt a cold wind down her spine; she shuddered. She had a feeling she was going to have a summer filled with deals and death. _I'm back in business _Clara thought bitterly.

* * *

**(A\N: Ah ha! Another chapter done. I'm posting this without proof reading it so please ignore the mistakes I'll fix them as soon as I can, thanks- BeautifulMasterpiece)**


	3. the Many Misadventures

**(A\N: Thanks to Mackenzieandellenarebezzies for following my story. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Anna Dressed in Blood. I do however own, Clara, Fallon, the nameless creepy dude, Clara's brothers and Marion. Now onto to chapter three)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**the Many Misadventures **

Third Person's P.O.V

Clara sighed once again. The fifth time to be exact. "Is it cool, hunting ghosts?" Emmett asked excitedly, she nodded "Hell yeah. Me and my friend, Cas use to hunt together." "Do all ghosts have to be killed?" He asked "No, you know Bloody Mary?" "Yeah, why is she real?" "Oh. . . Ha, ha yep. But she's a hard one to kill." Clara responds and laughs lightly.

"Serious, that is so cool!" Emmett exclaimed "Yeah, you've said that, like a billion freaking times." Clara points out annoyed "Have not." Emmett retorts sticking out his tongue in a childish manner "I've only said it fifty times.".

"So who's, Cas?" Alice asked jumping into the conversation "Oh, a boy, er I mean a friend, we sort of grew up together. When my mom use to go on business trips, she would send me to my father's. Who really isn't my father apparently but oh, well. And his friend was a ghost hunter, I guess you could call him that. . . ." Clara trailed off, than realized everyone was staring at her.

"He had a son, his name was, Cas. Actually it was Theseus Cassio but he preferred, Cas. Well after years of us knowing each other, my mom stopped with her business trips and I didn't see him for a while. The next time I saw him was when he was fifth teen, his father had died awhile back and he had taken up his dad's job." Clara paused and looked at the ground.

She remembered the time when they went exploring in the forest by her house once. It was terrifying.

_"Cas!" Clara cried out as she tried to get her foot that was caught in a bunch of tangled roots out. "Wait for me!" she cried out again, looking around fearfully. Clara whimpered and tugged at the tangle of branches, she remembered why Cas's father was here in the first place, because he had a job to do. He had to kill a ghost out here. She began panicking and screaming. _

_How had, Cas even convinced her to go out here in the first place? Why did he have to be so dang cute? Clara heard loud breathing all around her, "Cas?" She whispers too frightened to turn around, she heard leaves crunching too. _

_"Cas! Stop it! This isn't funny, CAS! THESEUS CASSIO LOWOOD! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She shouts, tears falling down her red cheeks. _

_"Kill. . . Kill. . . Kill" A raspy voice whispers, "Theseus! Stop it." Clara commands trying to sound brave; she was in denial she knew it wasn't Cas it was something way worse. _

_"CAS! HELP ME!" Clara yells, flailing trying to break free of the branches, she heard more crunching foot steps and screams hysterically. She felt a hand on her shoulder- _

* * *

"Um, Clara are you gonna continue with your story there?" Alice asks, Clara looks up at her and blinks, slightly confused.

"Uh? Oh, yeah. Do you guys mind if I skip a little?" She wonders "No." They all say simultaneously "So, Cas and his mom were moving to Thunder Bay and Cas wanted me to come. After two weeks of begging my mom she let me go. Cas was meant to go because he had to kill a ghost. Anna, dressed in blood that's what the the townsfolk's called her. Her name was really, Anna Korlov. She was sixteen when she died, on her way to a dance. The next day police found her in a ditch her throat slit, ear to ear nearly took her head clean off." Clara begins, the others stare at her eyes wide, so engrossed in what she was telling them.

"I was so excited to finally be going to the same school as, Cas. He was the only living best friend that, I had. This was just a couple of months ago, may I remind you, maybe eight or nine. Though, Cas preferred to be a loner he fit in easily at the new school, maybe because he moved so many times before. And I had moved a total of zero times, but since, Cas was my friend I was accepted. Cas had a plan, find the girl that 'ruled' the school. And that's how, Carmel came into play." Clara stops, remembering the first time they had met, Carmel.

_"There." Cas breathed looking in the direction of a swarming crowd, that began parting like the red sea. A girl walked through, Clara could instantly tell she was the girl who owned the school, by the way she carried herself. _

_Clara instantly hated her. It wasn't until lunch that, Clara and, Cas finally met her, "Hi, my names, Theseus Cassio." Cas greeted, Carmel. _

_"My names Carmel. What kind of parents name their child, Thesues Cassio?" She replies "What kind of kind of parent's name their child, Carmel?" He retorts jokingly "Hippies." She giggles "Exactly." He agrees, laughing slightly. _

_"And than there's me; the only one with a normal name." Clara says sarcastically "Oh, Hi." Carmel greets her, just now noticing she was there "What is your name by the way?" She wonders "Clara." Clara replies "Ooh, that's a pretty name. You're right you are the only one with a normal name here." She laughs, Clara chuckles in agreement. _

"Hellooo? Could you please stop zoning out like that? God, you're like, Alice!" Emmett exclaims "Sorry." Clara grumbles "Can you continue on with your story pretty please?" Alice pleads giving, Clara puppy dog eyes, she nodded.

"With the help of, Carmel we got all the information we needed with the help of, Carmel. Sadly her douche bag of an ex boyfriend got jealous and decided we should go to Anna's house." Clara says "Little fucker." She grumbles darkly.

All of them leaned in closer, eyes wide "So they go inside leaving me and, Carmel outside. They knock him unconscious with a lose board in Anna freaking Korlov's house! Anyone who goes into the house dies! Anna kills them. And some how she didn't kill, Cas. Thomas, some creepy telepathic kid he met earlier was there and got him out.".

"A kid that can read minds? Pfft, yeah right." Everybody laughs "Says the people who think their vampires." Clara says flatly, they shut up instantly.

"Anyways moving on. Carmel finds out about me and, Cas and wants in, so does Thomas but Cas doesn't want their help. Than Thomas and, Carmel find out I like Cas and use that to black mail me." Clara tells them, she smiles and zones out again.

* * *

_"Let us in." Thomas and, Carmel demand, "No." Clara replies "Why are you even asking me?" "B__ecause, Cas won't let us." They answer."Hmm, lemme see" Clara says pretending to think. _

_"No." She adds, Thomas and, Carmel stared at her "If you don't let us help we'll tell him you like him." Thomas retorts "I don't like him." Clara denies "Try and deny it Clara but I've heard your thoughts. You like him." Thomas replies flatly, Carmel nods. _

_"Ugh." Clara groans "Fine you can help. But don't come crying to me if you die. Cuz' I'm not gonna help you two." Clara snaps._

_"_Continue." Emmett and Alice say. "So we're trying to figure out how to kill, Anna, permanently. And, Cas falls in love with her-" "HA! You got friend-zoned by a ghost!" Emmett guffaws, there's a loud slapping sound and than Emmett whines "Ow.".

"Anyways." Clara continues and sends a lethal glare at, Emmett "We got in a fight, I left, the end." She growls. _That's not what happened at all _Clara reminded herself. The memories come flooding back.

_"I don't know how, mom but I think I love, Anna. I fell in love with a ghost that I was suppose to kill." Cas had said. Clara wasn't meant to hear it but she did. She was fuming. Clara had borrowed their car and went to, Anna's house. _

_She made no plans to go in that house she had some thing better in mind. Slamming the car door shut she walked up the driveway, not too close to the house, she smiled evilly at the house that seemed to loom over her, Clara clutched the lighter and the pack of matches in her hand. _

_"You're going down." She hisses and walks closer to the house. Pulling out a match she hastily lights it and is about to light it when a hand whips her around "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Cas demands angrily. _

_"Cas?" Clara was shocked to see him "What are you doing here?" "You didn't answer me!" He snaps "I-" "NO! Are you insane, we aren't trying to get rid of Anna we're trying to help her!". _

_"But Cas she's killed people!" "That's not her!" "Bullshit, Theseus Cassio!" Clara snarls "What's gotten into you?" "What's gotten into me? What's gotten into you?" She demands Cas narrows his eyes "Carmel!" He shouts, Carmel appears "Take her home. Clara call your mom, you can't stay with me anymore." He snaps. _

"That's it? Nothing else?" Alice wonders out loud, pulling Clara out of her thoughts. "Yeah that's all." She replies glumly. "Story time's over!" Emmett exclaims suddenly and walks out of the room. The others follow. Clara wraps her arms around her legs, propping her chin on her knees and she let out a long sigh. _I wonder what, Cas is doing right now? _She thinks.

* * *

Cas growled angrily and dodged another attack from the ghost he was suppose to kill. _Why the hell is this dude so hard to fucking kill?! _Cas thought and swung his athame, but missing by a long shot. Cas growled again _God damn it! _In pure rage he slammed at the athame at the ghost, he didn't miss this time but he didn't know where he hit the ghost.

But there was a lot of black ooze all over the place and on his one and only white shirt. "Fuck." He grumbles and walks out of the old cemetery. Carmel and Thomas sat in the truck he drove here with.

Getting in the car both, Carmel and Thomas looked at him "What?" He demanded "Gideon called; well he called your mom and than she called us and-" "The point." Cas interrupted, Thomas's nervous rambling "Well the next kill you have to make is in, Forks Washington. It won't take long, and since it's summer me and Carmel can come, we can just tell our parents we're going on a camping trip or something." Thomas explains, Cas sighed loudly, did Gideon ever cut him a damn break?

"No. It doesn't seem likely." Thomas replies simply, hearing Cas's thoughts, Cas glared at him "Fuck off." He snapped. The drive home isn't long, Carmel and Thomas stay for pizza and discuss their plans for the next job, Cas has. It was decided, Carmel and Thomas would be coming; though he would never admit it, out loud Cas actually enjoyed having them around.

Thomas was on his fourth piece of pizza when he brought up, Clara, Cas was taken back he hadn't seen her let alone talked to her in these past nine almost ten months. "Why- Why would you bring her up?" Cas wonders "Because she's part of the group too, I mean without her weren't not complete. can't be the ghostbusters without four of us." Thomas says, trying to make it into a joke to make, Cas feel better.

Cas nodded slowly _He has a point, and I do miss her _He thinks. "Maybe you should call her or something." Carmel suggests taking a bite out of her slice of pizza "I guess so." Cas agrees and gets up walking over to the phone.

It doesn't take long for, Cas to dial Clara's number. He knows it off by heart "Hello." Marion's voice answered "Hello, it's Cas. Is Clara there?" Cas replies "Oh! Cas, wow you haven't called in such a long time dear. No Clara's not here. Why do you ask?" Marion says.

"Because I have a job and the others wanted to know if Clara wanted to help." Cas tells her "Oh well she's at her fathers. Here's the number." "I don't need the number." Cas says hastily not meaning to be rude by cutting her off "I mean, I know it already." "No you don't. You see, that wasn't Clara's real father, just her step-father. She's in Forks Washington." Marion explains. "Really? That's where we're going." Cas replies excitedly "Oh what luck. Here's the address." Marion says.

* * *

**(A\N: Okay so that wasn't much of an ending but I'm going to end it there. Sorry it was a short chapter, it was just a filler because I might not be able to update for a while. Please review, and I hope you like the Anna Dressed in Blood twist on it! - BeautifulMasterpiece) **


	4. How Cliche?

**(A\N: Okay I won't be updating any of my stories until I finish school for the summer. Also I have a writer's block right now it's a miracle that I even finished this chapter, well it probably sucks though. Anyways on with Chapter four!) **

* * *

**Chapter Four **

**How Cliche?**

* * *

**Third Person's P.O.V **

"Hey, Clara when did you figure you could see ghosts?" Alice asks "Oh, I've been seeing ghost since as long as I can remember." She replies, Alice nods and leaves the room.

Clara heads up to her room, hoping that guy was gone he should be, all those documents were out the room so he should be gone. Looking around her room she realized she hadn't finished unpacking, but what's the point? As soon as she got the chance she was getting the fuck out of that place. She still didn't believe the fact that they were freaking vampires but than again she could see ghost so she couldn't really judge them.

Anything's possible right? Sighing she pulled out her laptop, scrolling through the photos she stopped when she seen a photo of her and, Cas when they were four well, Cas was five at the time. That was the first time, Cas lead her into danger.

_"Cas, your dad told us to wait in the car." Clara mumbles wanting to go back and stay in the car like Cas's dad had told them to. _

_"So that doesn't mean anything." Cas scoffs and waits for her to catch up "He parked the car down the road." She retorts, though she was four she was smarter and more sarcastic than, Cas was, and she was always right, it was kind of scary how right she could be. "So." He says "Besides we're already here." and with that he ran up the stairs to the abandoned house, Cas said this was the house because he had seen pictures of it in the car. _

_Clara was uncertain about it, she was shaking in terror, there were a lot of kids around here, there faces were expressionless and bloody they all wore white clothes, Cas didn't see them so, Clara didn't say anything. She still followed him inside the house. _

_They stood in the hallway, not sure what to do now, they didn't think they would get that far. Clara heard a young girl rambling to herself, but Cas didn't hear it, Cas ventured down the hallway and Clara followed the voice of the young girl. In the middle of the room was a girl maybe seven or eight, she had light brown hair that fell down to her waist, she wore the same white dress as all the other kids. _

_But she was different from them too, her eyes were wide in fear, tears streamed down her cheeks "Hello." Clara whispered the girl flung herself at, Clara. _

_"Cas! I told you to stay in the car!" Cas's father snapped "Wait where's, Clara? Where is she?!". Cas pointed down the hall. His father rushed down the hall and turned into the living room when he seen she wasn't there. _

_Clara stood in the middle of the room, just staring her eyes were wide and vacant, in an eerie voice she whispered "Papa told me I was loud, he wanted to sleep and I was bugging him, than all I felt was pain and he told me not to go upstairs ever again than it was darkness.". _

_"Clara." Cas said reaching for her but his father pulled him back. "Papa's upstairs sleeping right now if you're too loud he'll get angry, he's mean when he's angry." She mutters than looks at the ceiling. _

_"Dad what's wrong with Clara?" Cas shouts trying to reach out for her. Clara blinks rapidly "Huh? What happened?" She asked confused "Clara." Cas's father wonders "Are you-" he begins but, Clara lets out a screams pointing at the doorway. _

Clara shakes her head trying to forget that memory. Cas got them into a lot of trouble but him being so freaking adorable made up for that most of the time. She laughed softly and looked at other pictures. _Damn I miss you so much, Cas! _

* * *

Cas began packing his bags, well throwing a whole bunch of clothes into a decent size duffle bag. He'd have to call, Gideon to get details on the job. Carmel and Thomas couldn't wait to see, Clara but Cas wanted to avoid her, but he knew that wouldn't happen.

"Finished!" Cas shouted and went to get the phone "No you're not." His mom said "Moooooom!" Cas moaned "I packed properly.".

"Well I don't think you'll be killing anything without the athame." His mom laughs "Oh." he turns around and grabs the athame and throws it in the bag. "Calling Gideon now." Cas mumbles and grabs the phone.

"Hello Gideon." Cas says "Hello Theseus Cassio." He responds, _He'll never call me Cas will he? _"Ah. I called you earlier." Gideon begins "Yes about what?" "About business. In Forks." "Such a strange name for a town." "You're not the one who should be calling anything strange, Theseus Cassio." He says with a light laugh, Cas smirks at the statement.

"Anyways, an old friend, Jackson; you remember Jackson don't you Theseus?" "Yeah." "Well he called me up the other day complaining about mysterious deaths down in Forks. It's an old abandoned house." _How cliche? _Cas thought sarcastically.

"So it should be easy to get this one done." "Do you know anything else?" "I do, but what fun would this job be if you had nothing to research? Good luck and goodbye for now, Theseus." Gideon responds and hangs up.

_Well thanks for leaving me hanging _Cas thought. Cas would also be seeing Jackson, he'll be seeing a lot of old friends in such a short time won't he?

Cas was quite fond of Jackson but it wasn't always like that, it took him awhile to get used to him, Cas warmed up to him quicker than Clara did though.

* * *

_One week later. . . _

Clara groaned rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She didn't remember falling asleep or even crawling into bed but this where she ended up.

Someone knocked on her door "Comin" She mumbled slurring her words the door opened it was, Alice "Hey wake up sleepyhead it's one in the afternoon. Also some kid is on the phone for you. Clara jumped up, maybe it was one of her brothers she grabbed the phone, Alice was holding, which happened to be Clara's cellphone.

"Hello?" "Hey." ". . . Thomas? What- why are you calling me?" Clara asks looking at Alice, though she doubted she had anything to do with this, but jumping up and down like a hyperactive eight year old made her seem pretty suspicious.

"Because we were wondering if you wanted to help us with a job." Thomas replies "No." Clara says curtly "Please." Thomas pleads "Just hear me out." "Fine." sighed Clara.

"Good. We miss you like crazy! You and Cas use to do this all the time. You're part of the group, Clara. Once you get in you can never get out, I mean we could be the new ghostbusters but we need you!" "Yeah you could be the ghostbusters minus me." "Can I finish." "Yes." "We need you Clara! Please. We're going to Forks Washington that's pretty close to where you are."

"Fine! Fine! I'll help." "Good." "Call me when you get here." "Yeah, about that. Could you let us in?", Clara goes to the window and of course there's Thomas's black chevy and the crew is waiting outside "You cheeky bastard." Clara laughs and hangs up.

Thomas waves up at her, she laughs again.

"Why are you guys here?" Clara exclaims running down the porch to greet them. "A job." Cas answered "Of course. Knowing you, gee Cas look at you seventeen and already a workaholic. Pretty soon we might have to call an intervention on you." Clara laughs, Cas glares at her.

"What about, Anna. What happened to her?" Clara asks. Cas's face fell "She's gone." He replied quietly "That's a shame." Clara says dryly, which earned her another glare from Cas "Thanks for your sympathy." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Carmel attacks Clara engulfing her in a bear hug, just like Emmett does, except it was less painful. "OHMIGAWDCLARAWEEEEEEMISSEDYOUSOOOOOOMUCH!" Carmel squeals, "Yeah missed you too, heh." Clara laughs, awkwardly _What the fuck did she say? _Clara asks mentally.

"We weren't a gang with out you! We were like Mystery inc without Scooby-doo." Carmel admits, calming down "Wait." Clara said putting her hands on her hips "I thought we agreed it was going to be the Ghostbusters?".

All of them burst out laughing, ignoring the Cullen's who had gathered to watch the bunch. "Maybe we should've kept Clara. She wouldn't have turned into such a weirdo." Emmett says pointedly "Yeah, and she would have a MUCH better fashion sense." Alice adds.

"So what's the job anyways?" Clara asks "Killing a vengeful spirit the same old." Cas snaps "Someone's cranky." Clara giggles "God, Clara you are so full of your self!" He growls and walks back to the car.

"Well. . . That went well." Carmel mumbles and than gives Clara another hug. "Can we go inside?" Thomas asks "Yeah sure.". Cas refuses to, and stays inside the car.

* * *

"OH! Wow! This place is huge!" Carmel gushes jumping giddily and than grabs Thomas's arm. Thomas smiles, instantly turning into a love-sick puppy, he nods.

Carmel looks down at his arm "Oh." She blushes and lets go, she mumbles an apology, he mumbles something under his breath and inches away awkwardly. _Those two are on a collision course, going full speed ahead _Clara thinks, Esme comes into the room, "Hey, Esme." Clara says.

"These are my friends, they stopped by _unexpectedly_." Clara explains putting emphasis on the word 'unexpectedly' "Hi." Esme replies and gives them a friendly smile.

Thomas yelps jumping back, trembling "Thomas!" Carmel gasp rushing to his side "Are you alright?" "W-w-we need to go." He gulps "Now!", he grabs Carmel and tugs her out. Clara realized why he was freaking out ran after them "No! No it's okay, Thomas! Carmel! Please stop!", Carmel manages to stop Thomas.

Clara looks at Esme who was standing in the doorway just as confused as Carmel "I'm gonna go with them I'll be back." Clara says and walks to their side.

Esme looks at little weary but agrees "Just don't try and run away again." "Okay." Clara responds and gets in the car with Thomas and Carmel. "Clara." Thomas says grimly

"We have a lot to talk about.".

* * *

**(A\N: So in the author's note at the top says I won't be updating for awhile. I'm sorry for that but, I have school and a major writer's block. I just barely got this chapter finished, I did my best to make to make an cliff hanger cause I'm evil like that but it failed so enjoy the chapter and review it maybe? -BeautifulMasterpiece) **


End file.
